Yaroslav le Sage
thumb|260px|Yaroslav le sage (reconstitution de son visage).thumb|260px|Millénaire de la ville de Yaroslav.thumb|260px|Le Prince Yaroslav mène des guerres qui sont à l'origine de l'Etat russe.thumb|260px|Fresque de la cathédrale Sainte-Sophie de Kiev représentant les filles de yaroslav. Yaroslav Vladimirovitch, le Sage, ou le BoîteuxLe Malheur russe: Essai sur le meurtre politique, Nouvelles Etudes Historiques, Hélène Carrère d'Encausse, Fayard, 1988., est né très certainement en 979''Historical Dictionary of Ukraine'', Historical Dictionaries of Europe, Ivan Katchanovski, Zenon E. Kohut, Bohdan Y. Nebesio, Myroslav Yurkevich, Édition 2, révisée, Scarecrow Press, 2013., à Vychhorod (région de Kiev). Il est décédé le 19 ou 20 février 1054, au château fort des rois de la Rus de Kiev, à Vychhorod. Yaroslav le Sage est inhumé en la cathédrale Saint Sophie de KievYaroslav le Sage . Yaroslav le Sage est le fils du Varègue Vladimir Ier le Grand, descendant de Rorik-Rurik (813-879). Sa mère est la princesse Rogneda, de Polotsk, au nord de l'actuelle Russie, descendante par son père et sa mère des rois de Norvège. Yaroslav semble être né en 978. Il est prince de Rostov de 987 à 1010 et combat des barbares qui pillent les villages et envoient les survivants en esclavage chez les musulmans. Prince de Novgorod en 1010, Yaroslav montre des velléités d'indépendance à l'égard de son père, Vladimir le GrandVLADIMIROVITCH LE SAGE. Il est Vice-régent de Novgorod au moment de la mort de son père, en 1015. Par la suite, son frère aîné, Svyatopolk le Maudit, tue trois de ses frères et prend le pouvoir à Kiev. Yaroslav, avec le soutien actif des Novgorodiens et l'aide de Varègues mercenairesYaroslav I (prince de Kiev) - Britannica Online Encyclopedia. il défait son frère Svyatopolk et devient le grand-prince de Kiev en 1019, tout en restant Grand-prince de Novgorod. Jaroslav le Sage est le premier qui jouit de la plénitude du pouvoir tant à Kiev qu'à Novgorod''Encyclopédie généalogique des maisons souveraines du monde (1959-1966), Sirjean Gaston, Paris: Gaston Sirjean, 1959-1966, p.56 et ''Généalogies et mariages occidentaux des Rurikides russes du Xe au XIIIe siècle (1927), Baumgarten, Nicolas Pierre Serge von, Roma: Pont. Institutum Orientalium Studiorum, 1927. . Yaroslav s'installe à Kiev, mais doit, de 1024 à 1034, reconnaître la souveraineté de son frère Mstislav sur la rive gauche du DnieprVLADIMIROVITCH LE SAGE . Dans les années 1030 et 1040, il entreprend plusieurs campagnes contre les Baltes et les Finnois d'Estonie, et fonde la ville de Iouriev (Tartou), appelée ainsi d'après son prénom Iouri. Il bat les Petchenègues en 1036. Yaroslav entreprend alors la construction de fortifications et la colonisation des steppes de la rive droite du Dniepr. En revanche, sa campagne contre Byzance en 1043 est un échec. Yaroslav le Sage (1015-1054) joue le rôle d'un Charlemagne russe, cherche à bien organiser son domaine. Durant son long règne, la Rus de Kiev atteint l'apogée de sa puissance militaire. y le Sage compte parmi les premiers souverains d'Europe à s'être soucié de la lecture et de son enseignement parmi ses sujets. Le Prince crée des codes juridiques et moraux, établit des lois, délimite les pouvoirs de l'Eglise et la séparation économique et socialeYaroslav I (prince de Kiev) - Britannica Online Encyclopedia , la première partie de la Rousskaïa Pravda (= le Droit russe). Yaroslav, appelé le Sage pour son amour de l'éducation et de la science''Parlons ukrainien: Langue et culture'', Victor Koptilov, L'Harmattan, 1995. , établit des liens durables avec la plupart des dynasties européennes au pouvoir, et renforcé les frontières de la Rus. Yaroslav le Sage consacre beaucoup d'attention à l'organisation interne de son Etat. Il essaye de libérer son pays de l'influence de l'Empire byzantin. L'œuvre de Yaroslav est remarquable dans le domaine religieux. Il conclut avec Byzance un accord au terme duquel Kiev devient le siège d'un métropolite ayant sous sa juridiction toute la Russie. Il fait construire de nombreuses églises, notamment la cathédrale Sainte-Sophie à Kiev. Après Yaroslav, une partie de la droujina (serviteurs et amis du prince, ancêtres des boyards) s'unit à la caste des marchands de Novgorod : c'est là l'ébauche d'une nouvelle classe dirigeante. De nombreux dirigeants ou seigneurs européens sont ses descendants du fait des alliances de sa nombreuse progéniture. Yaroslav le Sage est appelé autocrate ou khan, à la manière orientale, et à la fin de ses jours reçut le titre de tsar et basileus porté par les Empereurs de Byzance. Durant son règne la Russie est forte et unieYaroslav le Sage . * * * * * thumb|center|600px|Triptyque sur la vie de Yaroslav le Sage. * * * * * * * * * * SA FAMILLE . * * * * * thumb|center|400px|Ancêtres de Yaroslav. * * * * * thumb||261px|Ragnvald de Polotsk et Rogneda. Yaroslav le Sage est le fils du Varègue Vladimir Ier le Grand (958-1015), le Soleil Rouge ou encore saint Vladimir, Grand-prince du Rus de Kiev, membre de la dynastie des Riourikides, qui règne de 980 à 1015. Les premiers princes du Rus (l'Etat de Kiev) et de Novgorod sont des Vikings, évangélisés par des missionnaires byzantins et athonites qui, durant des siècles, assurent la garde de l'empereur byzantin et du Patriarche de Constantinople''La véritable histoire des Orthodoxes d'Estonie'', Graveurs de Mémoire, Jean-François Jolivalt, Métropolite Stephanos de Tallinn et de toute l'Estonie, L'Harmattan, 2012. . Sa mère est la princesse Rodnega, de Polotsk, au nord de l'actuelle Russie, mais descendante par son père et sa mère des rois de Norvège, des Vikings. Son père, Ragnvald est devenu Rogvolod (920 – 978), prince de Polotsk dans le nord de l'actuelle Biélorussie. Il est certainement le fils de Olaf Haraldsson Geirstadalf (890 - 934). En 977, Vladimir Ier demande Rodnega, âgée de 11 ans en mariage à Rogvolod. Rodnega refuse de se marier avec ce fils d'esclave. Le Grand-prince du Rus de Kiev va à Polotsk et défait Rogvolod (abt 920–978). Rodnega est violée devant son père et sa mère. Puis Vladimir tue son pèreJanet Martin, Medieval Russia 980-1584 (Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 1995).. L'ex princesse de Polotsk est reléguée au couvent, en 988. Elle y finit ses jours en 1002. La principauté de Kiev grâce aux efforts des successeurs de Rorik-Rurik (813-879), et d'Oleg, Vladimir le Saint et surtout Yaroslav le Sage (1015-1054) se transforme en état centralisé. * * * * * thumb|center|600px|Vladimir Ier le Grand. * * * * * * * * * * SA JEUNESSE . Naissance en 979 ? . [[Fichier:Ay2.jpg|thumb|260px||Affiche du film Prince Yaroslav.]]thumb||258px|Yaroslav et ses proches du temps où il est Prince de Rostov. Yaroslav est certainement né au château fort de Vychhorod, la résidence des rois de la Rus' de Kiev, sur le Dniepr. C'est là que Vladimir le Grand, son père, entretient un harem de 300 concubines. Yaroslav le Sage est mentionné dans une chronique en 980. Il est dit dans la même chronique qu'en 1054 qu'il a vécu 76 années. Donc Yaroslav est né en 978 ou 979[http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%A1%D0%A0%D0%9B Collection complète des Chroniques russes]. Il est l'un des nombreux enfants de Vladimir le Grand, probablement le second avec Rogneda de Polotsk. Cependant d'autres historiens le voient né en 988 ou 989. Au contraire pour le manuscrit Orenburg sa date de naissance c'est 972Vasily Nikitich Tatishchev (1686-1750), célèbre historien russe.. Soloviev (1820 - 1879) doute même qu'il soit mort à 76 ans. Certains historiens expriment des doutes sur Rogneda, qui pour eux n'est pas sa mère. Un historien français, Jean-Pierre Arrignon, imagine même que Yaroslav est un enfant illégitime après le divorce de Rogneda avec Vladimir et son mariage avec Anna Porphyrogénète, la sœur cadette de Basile II. Et même le fils de la même Ana Porphyrogénète. Cependant, cette hypothèse contredit toutes les autres sources. Yaroslav apparaît dans une saga nordique pour certains sous le nom de Yarisleif, d'une boiterie longtemps crue légendaire, probablement d'une flèche. Cette blessure est confirmée par les scientifiques qui examinent ses restes du temps de Staline. Selon le rapport d'autopsie de janvier 1939, l'anthropologue soviétique Mikhail Gerasimov, en 1940, crée un portrait sculpté du prince. Selon lui le prince mesure 175 cm, son visage est de type slave, son front de taille moyenne, le nez de grande taille, de grands yeux, le menton proéminent. Toutefois à cette époque deux théories complètement fausses s'affrontent. Le IIIe Reich voit dans les descendants de Rorik-Rurik (813-879) des Germains, et les soviétiques les imaginent descendants de paysans russes. De nos jours plus personne ne raconte que les Rukurides sont des Slaves, mais en quelques générations ces Scandinaves ne se soucient plus que des intérêts russes, sont les bâtisseurs de l'Empire russe et défendent la foi orthodoxe. * * * * * Prince de Rostov Veliki de 989 à 1010 . thumb|260px||Rostov en 1010.thumb||260px|Yaroslav du temps où il n'est que Prince de Rostov. Dans Les chroniques du temps passé il est dit a signalé que Vladimir Ier met ses fils - encore enfants - au pouvoir dans différentes villes. Yaroslav devient prince de Rostov de 989 à 1010''Перхавко В.Б., Сухарев Ю.В.'' Воители Руси IX-XIII вв. — Москва : Вече, 2006. et combat des barbares qui pillent les villages et envoient les survivants en esclavage chez les musulmans. Toutefois, L'historien Alexey Karpov suggère que Yaroslav devient prince de Rostov, mais après 988. Dans les annales du règne de Yaroslav Rostov n'est guère citée. Toutes les informations sur son séjour à Rostov Veliki dans sa biographie sont postérieures ou légendaires. Dans la seconde moitié du XIe siècle, après son décès, Rostov devient une ville importante au nord des possessions des princes russes. Ce territoire est à l'origine de la Russie moderne. Plusieurs sources parlent d'une famine causée par la révolte d'une partie de la population. Yaroslav à Rostov est encore un enfant, on lui envoie un mentor. Selon Anatoli Karpov, ce mentor est dans les chroniques en 1018, le soutien de famille et le gouverneur nommé Buda (ou Budy). Le développement du monachisme ne prend son véritable essor à Kiev que sous le règne du prince Yaroslav le Sage (1015 - 1054), comme en témoigne la Vita de Théodose. Encore dans l'enfance, il visite tous les monastères de Russie''Papauté, monachisme et théories politiques: Le pouvoir et l'institution ecclésiale'', Volume 1 de Collection d'histoire et d'archéologie médiévales, Volume 1 de Papauté, monachisme et théories politiques: études d'histoire médiévale offertes émérite à l'Université Lumière-Lyon 2, Marcel Pacaut, Pierre Guichard, Centre interuniversitaire d'histoire et d’archéologie médiévales, 1994.. * * * * * Yaroslav (1010) . thumb|260px|Sculpture du fondateur de la ville de Yaroslavl - Yaroslav le Sage, sur un billet russe. La légende dit qu'en 1010 sur la demande des marchands exaspérés, le prince de Rostov, Yaroslav le Sage, les escorte jusqu'à Yaroslav. La ville est fondée sur un ancien site païen. C'est l'une des plus anciennes villes autour de la Volga, qui est là pour assurer la protection de la route entre la Volga et Rostov Veliki. Au début sur une colline difficilement accessible sur les bords de la rivière est bâtie une petite forteresse en bois, appelée de son nom. Selon la légende, le fondateur de la cité fait construire la ville à l’endroit même où il a combattu et occis un puissant ours. C’est d’ailleurs en référence à cette légende qu’un ours dressé sur les pattes postérieures, et brandissant une hache, est représenté sur les armoiries de la ville. Cette tradition populaire est liée à l'ancien culte de l'ours des tribus vivant dans la ceinture forestière de la Russie médiévale. En 1958-1959 historien Yaroslav Michael Hermanovitch Meyerowitz prouve que la ville est fondée en 1010. Cette date est désormais considérée comme la date de fondation de Yaroslav. * * * * * thumb|center|600px|La future Russie vers l'an 1010. * * * * * * * * * * PÉRIODE NOVGOROD (1010) . Vice-régent de Novgorod en 1010 . thumb|260px|Novgorod vers l'an 1010 (source : www.artanimal.ru).thumb|150px|Sceau de Yaroslav. Le prince de Rostov, Yaroslav, à la mort de son frère aîné, Vysheslav, le remplace comme prince de Novgorod. L'Histoire de la Russie, de V. Tatishchev, sur la base de quelques chroniques d'origine probablement Novgorod, estime que Vysheslav est mort en 1010/1011. Cette date est maintenant acceptée par la plupart des historiens. Le prince arrive probablement pas avant 1011. Jusqu'à Yaroslav les princes de Novgorod depuis Rorik-Rurik (813-879) vivent généralement sur un tertre près de Novgorod. Yaroslav s'installe à Novgorod même. Sa cour princière vit le côté du marché de Volkhov, ce lieu est appelé la Cour de Yaroslav. En outre, il y a aussi une résidence dans un hameau situé au sud de Novgorod. Pendant son séjour là-bas, il continue la fondation de la ville de Yaroslav sur la Volga. Il est probable qu'à cette époque Yaroslav se marie. Le nom de sa première épouse est inconnu, probablement, son nom est Anna. Lors de fouilles à Novgorod, les archéologues trouvent un seul sceau de Yaroslav le Sage suspendu à un texte du Prince. Il porte un chapeau, est relativement jeune, avec une grosse moustache, mais pas de barbe. Les inscriptions sur les côtés du buste disent : Yaroslav. Prince russe. Apparemment, sur le sceau est placé ce portrait assez classique du prince lui-même. L'homme a l'air audacieux avec un nez crochu comme un rapace. Il correspond au visage reconstruit à partir du crâne du prince par l'archéologue et sculpteur Mikhaïl Gerasimov. La principauté de Novgorod à cette époque est plus importante que celle de Rostov. Cependant, ce prince de Novgorod n'est qu'un vassal du Grand-Duc de Kiev, son père. Il doit lui rendre hommage et payer tous les ans 2.000 hryvnia. * * * * * La rébellion contre son père (1014) . thumb|260px|Vladimir Ier le Grand.thumb|260px|Vikings dans les eaux russes. Vladimir a pu mettre la main sur toute la Russie. Yaroslav montre des velléités d'indépendance à l'égard de son père, Vladimir le GrandVLADIMIROVITCH LE SAGE. En 1014, il refuse de payer à son père le tribut de 2.000 hryvnia. Pour faire face à son père Yaroslav fait venir des Vikings embauchés à l'étranger. Ils sont dirigés par Eymund. Cependant, Vladimir, qui ces dernières années a vécu dans le village Berestovo près de Kiev, était vieux et pas pressé de prendre des mesures. En outre, en Juin 1015 envahi Petchenègues et recueillies contre l'armée Yaroslav, dirigé par Boris a été contraint de faire une steppe raid réflexion qui entendent l'approche de Boris tourné le dos Yaroslav reçoit de sa sœur Predslava une lettre dans laquelle elle lui annonce le décès de son père, et ce qui se passe après cet événement dans le Grand Duché. Sa mort, le 15 juillet 1015, évite un conflit avec son fils. Donc les Vikings embauchés par Yaroslav sont condamnés à l'inaction. Ils organisent des émeutes à Novgorod. Selon la Première Chronique de Novgorod : : Vikings ont commencé à violer les femmes muzhatyh. De ce fait les habitants de Novgorod, incapables d'affronter les Vikings, se révoltent et les massacrent pendant leur sommeil. Yaroslav convoquent les représentants de la noblesse Novgorod et leur promet le pardon. Mais finalement la répression est terrible. * * * * * thumb|center|600px|Combats de Yaroslav. * * * * * La lutte pour le trône de Kiev (1015-1019) . L'assassinat de ses trois frères par Sviatopolk . thumb|260px|Boris et Gleb. À sa mort de son père, Vladimir le Grand, le 15 juillet 1015, ses douze fils se battent pour la succession. Vladimir a toujours désiré léguer le trône à son fils bien-aimé, Boris. L'aîné, Sviatopolk sort de prison et monopolise le trône. Aveuglé par la soif de pouvoir, il tue trois de ses frères Boris, Gleb et Sviatoslav. Boris, au moment de la mort de son père lutte contre la Pechengs. Très populaire Boris refuse le trône, disant qu'il ne veut pas lever la main sur son frère. Swiatopolk obtient la trahison loyauté des boyards, et leur ordonne d'assassiner Boris. Ils le blessent griévement alors qu'il prie. Il est achevé à KievBLACK KINGS OF KIEV, RUSSIA: SAINT BORIS AND GLEB, SONS OF VALDIMYR AND MARTYRS OF RUSSIA. . Gleb est assassiné par ses domestiques payés par le Grand Duc. Sviatoslav meurt en essayant d'échapper à des tueurs en Hongrie. Yaroslav fait transporter les corps de Boris et Gleb, ses frères, à l'église de Saint-Basile, à Vyshegorod. Des miracles vont être signalés au niveau de leur tombeau, qui devient un lieu de pélerinageBLACK KINGS OF KIEV, RUSSIA: SAINT BORIS AND GLEB, SONS OF VALDIMYR AND MARTYRS OF RUSSIA. . * * * * * L'armée . thumb|260px|Guerriers varègues.thumb|260px|Chef varègue et ses guerriers. Cherchant à punir son frère, Yaroslav rassemble une armée pour marcher ou Kiev. Au total l'armée de Yaroslav est composée de 40.000 Slaves et des Vikings embauchés par milliers. Le Eymundar Þáttr Hringssonar est fixé par écrit au XIIIe siècle , en reproduisant une variante orale plus ancienne, peut-être même du XIe siècle. Les informations contenues dans le récit des aventures du Varègue Eymund, fils du roi norvégien Ringo de Uppland, à la cour de Yaroslav le Sage de Novgorod, correspondent aux informations des autres sources historiques, occidentales ou russes, et sont donc considérées comme véridiques. A un moment donné, Eymund dévoile à Yaroslav que le frère du dynaste slave, Burizlaf (confusion du narrateur nordique entre Sviatopolk et son frère, Boris) est en train de préparer une armée pour lutter contre celui-ci : : Eymundr suarar : Minna þotti honum ar lata merkit en lifit ok hygg ek hann undan lomizst hafua ol verit i Tyrklande j uetr ok aetlar en aat heria a hendr ydr ok hefir hann med ser oflyanda her ok eru þat Tyrkir ok Blökumen ok mörg önnur il þiod : Eymund répond : J’ai compris qu’il s’est échappé et qu’il a passé l’hiver en Turquie. Mais maintenant il a l’intention de diriger une autre armée contre toi, car il a réuni une troupe redoutable formée de Turcs, Blökumen (Valaques) et beaucoup d’autres peuples cruels. * * * * * Le début de la guerre (1016) . thumb|260px|Le mariage de la fille de Boleslas le Brave et Swiatopolk. Cette guerre fratricide va durer quatre ans. Les hostilités commencent en 1016. C'est auprès de Lioubetch (Ljubeö) que Yaroslav le Sage et Swjatopolk se sont livrés bataille en 1016, à la fin de l'automne. Swiatopolk n'est pas tué. Il s'enfuit chez son beau-père, le roi de Pologne Boleslas le Brave. Yaroslav récompense généreusement ses miliciens de Novgorod. Il donne à chaque soldat dix hryvnia. La Ruska Pravda est rédigée par Yaroslav le Sage en 1016, après sa victoire contre Swiatopolk. Yaroslav donne la Ruska Pravda à la population de Novgorod après la bataille avec l'injonction suivante : Vivez selon les paroles que j'ai transcrites; respectez-lesLe patrimoine constitutionnel européen: actes du séminaire UniDem organisé à Montpellier (France) les 22 et 23 novembre 1996, Volume 18 de Collection science et technique de la démocratie, Commission européenne pour la démocratie par le droit, Council of Europe, 1997.. En 1017 est fondée l'école de Novgorod. Le Grand-Duc Yaroslav le Sage fait, dans le même temps, traduire en cinq langues, dont le slave d'Eglise, les homélies antijuives de Jean Chrysostome Les Nouveaux cahiers, Numéros 103 à 107, Alliance israélite universelle, 1991.. La victoire de Lioubetch (Ljubeö) ne termine pas la guerre avec Swiatopolk. * * * * * La perte de Kiev (1018) . thumb|260px|Boleslas le Brave et Swiatopolk à la Porte de Kiev (1018).thumb|260px|Yaroslav jeune et son armée. Le blason est celui de la ville de Yaroslav. En 1018, le roi Boleslav et son beau-fils, Swiatopolk, attaquent Kiev. L'armée de Boleslas compte entre 2.000 et 5.000 guerriers polonais, 1.000 Petchenègues (Turcs), 300 chevaliers allemands, et 500 mercenaires hongrois. Le 22 Juillet, le roi attaque sur les rives du Bug l'armée russe qui ne réussit pas à mettre en place une résistance efficace. Les troupes de Yaroslav fuient et donc sont massacrés par les vainqueurs. Boleslav et Swiatopolk encerclent Kiev. La ville de Kiev est affaiblie par les attaques constantes des Petchenègues (Turcs) et par les incendies. Elle a été défendue par les habitants, qui capitulent devant ces guerriers étrangers. A Kiev les sœurs de Yaroslav, son épouse Anna et sa belle-mère sont prisonnières. Swiatopolk redevient prince de Kiev et de toutes les Russies. Il envoie des messagers à Byzance, à l'empereur et à Novgorod. Une comète est vue cette année là, et le peuple pense que cela signifie que Yaroslav est mort. En 1019, le métropolitain de Kiev est mort. Swiatopolk refuse qu'un nouveau Grec devienne métropolitain et demande à l'archevêque de Pologne qu'un latin le devienne. Byzance, comme les Russes sont furieux et disent qu'il st nécessaire de restaurer les anciennes structures de l'église russe. Kiev s'insurge et commence à tuer les Polonais. Boleslav doit s'enfuir quitter précipitamment de Kiev, privant d'aide militaire Swiatopolk. Yaroslav, à Novgorod, recueille des fonds, et signe un nouveau contrat avec les Vikings d'Eymund. Au printemps 1019 une armée dirigée par Yaroslav part en campagne contre Swiatopolk. Lors de la bataille sur la rivière Alta, Swiatopolk est vaincu. Il est blessé, mais s'échappe. Yaroslav Vladimirovich le Sage s'empare du trône de Kiev. Il règne comme son père seul. Kiev est confortée dans son rôle de capitale. Dès que Yaroslav le Sage monte sur le trône de Kiev, la Hongrie et la Russie sont de nouveau en paix. * * * * * Grand Duc de Kiev (1019-1036) . Son mariage (1019) et sa guerre contre son neveu (1020 - 1021) . thumb|260px|Courlande, Livonie, Ingrie, sud de la Finlande. Parvenu au pouvoir, Yaroslav le Sage (1019 - 54) poursuit la politique de son père et amène l'Etat kiévien au sommet de sa puissance. Le Heimskringla raconte les fiançailles et le mariage de Yaroslav le Sage avec Ingegerd, la fille du roi suédois Olaf Haraldsson, en 1019''L'Est européen'', Numéros 249 à 252, Union des Ukrainiens de France, L'Est Européen, 1998.. Comme dot il reçoit la ville Aldeygaborg (Ladoga) avec les terres environnantes, la future Ingrie (= terre Ingigerda). Cette province est alors administrée par des jarls suédois, comme Ragnvald Ulfsson, sous la souveraineté de la République de Novgorod. En 1020, le neveu de Yaroslav, Bryachislav, attaque Novgorod, mais sur le chemin du retour il est capturé. Ses troupes ont fuient, abandonnant leurs prisonniers et leurs burins. Yaroslav les poursuit et les force en 1021 à accepter des conditions de paix. Il nomme Yaroslav seigneur héréditaires de deux villes Usvyat et Vitebsk. * * * * * Mstislav, prince de Tchernigov . thumb|260px|Le prince Mstislav.thumb|260px|Suzdal.]thumb|260px|Les Bogatyrs (hommes de dieu), héros semi-légendaires russes.thumb||260px|Le monastère des Grottes de Kiev. En 1023, le frère de Yaroslav, le prince Mstislav - avec ses alliés attaque les Khazars et Kasogs et prend Tchernigov et toute la rive gauche du Dniepr. Les Kasogues (= Tcherkesses) habitent le long du Kouban. En 1024, à l'automne, Mstislav, prince de Tchernigov, il y a une bataille, à Listvin, entre le prince Yaroslav le Sage, soutenu par les Varégues de Novgorod et l'armée de Mstislav, alliée aux Sévérjanes. Mstislav est vainqueur et le force à lui céder des terres sur la rive gauche du Dniepr. Mstislav déplace sa capitale à Tchernigov. Il envoie des messagers à Yaroslav réfugié à Novgorod et lui offre de partager ses terres le long du Dniepr et d'arrêter la guerre : : Installe-toi à Kiev, en tant que frère aîné, et je te laisse tranquille. La souzdalie est mentionnée pour la première fois dans des chroniques du temps de Yaroslav le sage qui, en 1024, vient réprimer une insurrection sur les bords de la Kamenka. Car le XIe siècle commence très mal : la région est touchée par la famine. Les prêtres païens accusent le nouveau dieu des chrétiens. On ignore les raisons de l'abandon de Starskoe, mais il peut être lié à l'écrasement du soulèvement de Suzdal, en 1024, par Yaroslav le Sage et à la réorganisation par ce dernier de la principauté de Rostov''Les Centres Proto-urbains Russes Entre Scandinavie, Byzance Et Orient'', Volume 7 de Réalités Byzantines, Michel Kazanski, Anne Nercessian, Constantin Zuckerman, Éditions P. Lethielleux, 2000.. En 1025, le fils de Boleslav le Vaillant, Mieszko II, devient roi de Pologne, et ses deux frères, Bezprim et Otto, sont expulsés du pays. Ils trouvent refuge chez Yaroslav. En 1026, Yaroslav réunit une grande armée, retourne à Kiev, et fait la paix avec son frère Mstislav. Les deux frères se partagent la terre le long du Dniepr. La rive gauche revient à Mstislav, et la rive droite à Yaroslav. En 1028 le roi norvégien Olaf est contraint de fuir à Novgorod. Il est arrivé avec son fils de cinq ans Magnus, laissant sa mère Astrid de Suède, à la cour de son beau-frère, Yaroslav de Russie, qui lui confie donné une armée de 4.000 hommes, à la tête desquels il revient en Norvège. En 1029, Yaroslav aide son frère Mstislav et expulse des barbares de Tmutarakan. Sous le règne du Prince dans la Rus’ surgissent les premiers couvents, qui sont les centres de la culture et de l'instruction, où on crée des premières annales russes et même une sorte d’académie médiévale composée d’hommes instruits. Il fait beaucoup pour stimuler l'éveil des lettres slavonnes. Une importante école est mentionnée à Koursk vers 1023. En 1028 à Novgorod est fondée la première grande école qui compte environ 300 élèves. Le monastère des Grottes, fondé en 1028 par saint Antoine, va devenir, vers le milieu du siècle un centre important de cette activité littéraireYaroslav le Sage. En 1030 Yaroslav fonde le monastère de Saint-George. Sa bonne administration et son soutien à l'Eglise et à la culture chrétienne valent au Prince le surnom de sage. * * * * * La forteresse de Iouriev (1030) . thumb|260px|Lac des Tchoudes. La politique extérieure de Yaroslav continue celle de son père : au nord, il consolide la frontière de l'État russe, en 1030VLADIMIROVITCH LE SAGE. Yaroslav le Sage mène campagne contre les Tchoudes, à l'issue de laquelle, il incorpore à la Rus'la partie orientale des terres des Tchoudes et fonde la ville de Jurev/Tartu/Dorpat. Cette année-là, il y construit sa propre forteresse qu'il appelle Youriev (littéralement de Youri - Youry étant le prénom de Yaroslav). Les dirigeants de Kiev alors reçoivent le tribut de l'ancien comté estonien environnant d'Ungannie, peut-être jusqu'en 1061, quand, selon les chroniques, Youriev est incendiée par une tribu chude (nom d'anciens peuples estoniens), les Sosols. * * * * * thumb|center|600px|Tartu (Doprat). * * * * * Allié de Mstislav (1031) . thumb|262px|Yaroslav sur le monument du millénaire à Novgorod. A ce moment éclate contre le roi Mieszko II, en Pologne, une rébellion. Le peuple tue les évêques, les prêtres et les boyards. A l'automne 1031 Mieszko II se heurte à la révolte de ses frères, Bezprym et Otton. Le principe de la primogéniture est inconnu en Pologne. Yaroslav et Mstislav réunissent une grande armée et attaquent les Polonais de Mieszko II. Ils reprennent la ville de Przemysl et Tcherven, tout le sud-ouest du pays concédé par Sviatopolk à Boleslas (Ruthénie rouge). Battu, Mieszko doit fuir en Bohême. Bezprym monte sur le trône à la fin au printemps 1031Oskar Halecki, W: F. Reddaway, J. H. Penson [http://books.google.fr/books?id=N883AAAAIAAJ&pg=PA34#v=onepage&q&f=false The Cambridge History of Poland].. Les prisonniers sont installés comme colons le long de la rivière Ros, ceux de Mstislav sur la rive droite du Dniepr. Peu de temps avant ses événements, Harald III, roi de Norvège, le demi-frère de Olaf le Saint, s'était enfui chez Yaroslav le Sage et sert dans son armée. Il participe à la campagne contre les Polonais et commande l'armée avec comme seul chef Yaroslav. Par la suite Harald devient le beau-fils de Yaroslav en prenant prend pour femme Elizabeth. En 1034, Yaroslav fait prince de Novgorod son fils Vladimir. En 1036, Mstislav meurt subitement à la chasse. Seulement après cet événement Yaroslav décide de déplacer vraiment sa cour de Novgorod à Kiev. * * * * * * * * * * PÉRIODE KIEV (1036-1054) . Priselkov traduit l'un des titres de Yaroslav par empereur. Une fresque sur les murs de la cathédrale Sainte-Sophie à Kiev, raconte la mort du César Yaroslav Vladimirovitch. * * * * * Après la mort de Mstislav (1036) . Yaroslav, comme grand-prince de Kiev, préfère être à Novgorod en 1036 (l'année de la mort de Mstislav). Lorsque meurt le grand rival de Yaroslav, le prince Mstislav, en 1036, son corps est inhumé dans l'église du Sauveur qu'il a fait construire. Après la mort de Mstislav, Yaroslav devient seul souverain de la Russie et pendant les dix-huit dernières années de son règne que le pays atteint un niveau de vie très élevé''Atlas historique et culturel de la Russie et du monde slave'', Pierre Kovalevsky, Elsevier : 1961.. Dans la même année, après la mort de son frère Mstislav Vladimirovitch Yaroslav est devenu le seul maître de la plupart des Rus' de Kiev, à l'exception de la principauté de Polotsk, où règne son neveu Bryachislav. Yaroslav installe son fils Vladimir, âgé de seize ans, comme prince de Novgorod. Il nomme le lettré russe Lucas Jidiata évêque de la ville. Yaroslav est un conquérant, il recule les frontières de son empire dans toutes les directions. En 1036 il vainc les Petchenègues (Turcs) devant KievIaroslav Lebedynsky, Ukraine : Une histoire en questions, L'Harmattan, 2008.. Chassé des steppes, ils se tournent de nouveau contre l’empire byzantinRené Grousset (1885-1952), L'empire des steppes, Attila, Gengis-Khan, Tamerlan, Payot, Paris,‎ quatrième édition : 1965.. La victoire assure la paix pendant près de 25 ans, jusqu’à l’arrivée des Kiptchak, ou Coumans, que les Russes appellent Polovtsy. En mémoire de la victoire sur le prince Petchenègue, Yaroslav pose la première pierre de la célèbre basilique Sainte-Sophie à Kiev. Pour la peinture de l'église il fait venir des artistes de Constantinople . * * * * * La cathédrale Sainte-Sophie de Kiev (1037) . thumb|260px|Le prince tient dans ses mains le modèle de la cathédrale de la Sainte Sophie.thumb||260px|Baïan, barde à la cours de Yaroslav. Yaroslav fait construire des églises. L'église cathédrale de Sainte-Sophie est construite en bois. La nouvelle cathédrale Sainte-Sophie de Kiev aux coupoles d'or qui scintillent de mille feux.est élevée de 1025 à 1037''Atlas historique et culturel de la Russie et du monde slave'', Pierre Kovalevsky, Elsevier, 1961.. D'autres sources la voit construite entre 1037 et 1050. C'est le cas du XXXVIe congrès de la Société des Historiens Médiévistes de l'Enseignement Supérieur Public''Les villes capitales au moyen âge: XXXVIe congrès de la SHMES'', Istanbul, 1er-6 juin 2005, Volume 36 de ... Congrès de la Société des Historiens Médiévistes de l'Enseignement Supérieur Public, Volume 87 de Publications de la Sorbonne / Histoire ancienne et médiévale: Publications de la Sorbonne, Publications de la Sorbonne, 2006.. Elle va devenir et rester très longtemps le centre de la vie religieuse, politique, culturelle et sociale de l'ancienne Rous. Elle est le lieu de couronnement des princes et de réception des ambassadeurs étrangers. La première bibliothèque des pays de l'est y prend place. Bien plus encore que Vladimir le Saint, son fils Yaroslav le Sage (1016-1054) cherche à faire de Kiev une seconde Byzance. Tout comme la cité souveraine de l'Orient chrétien, Kiev a sa cathédrale de Sainte-Sophie et sa Porte d'Or. La capitale de Yaroslav est organisée autour de la cathédrale Sainte-Sophie, siège métropolite, construite par des maîtres byzantins''Les villes capitales au moyen âge: XXXVIe congrès de la SHMES'', Istanbul, 1er-6 juin 2005, Volume 36 de ... Congrès de la Société des Historiens Médiévistes de l'Enseignement Supérieur Public, Volume 87 de Publications de la Sorbonne / Histoire ancienne et médiévale: Publications de la Sorbonne, Publications de la Sorbonne, 2006. . Le prince édifie aussi des temples à Sainte-Sophie à Novgorod et Polotsk, toujours destinés en quelque sorte à s'opposer à Sainte-Sophie de Byzance. Sa cour de Kiev est une copie fidèle de celle de Constantinople. Yaroslav le Sage fait de Kiev une des plus grandes villes d'Europe. * * * * * thumb|center|600px|La cathédrale Sainte-Sophie sur la place principale de Kiev (source Valerii Tkachenko). * * * * * La fin du règne (1037 - 1046) . thumb||261px|Cour de Kiev.thumb||260px|Miniature avec le Christ, Gertrude de Pologne et son fils Jaropelkthumb|260px|L’évangéliaire de Reims, livre apporté d'Ukraine par Anne de Kiev. En 1037, un évêque grec est envoyé à Kiev. Cette ville devient le siège d’une métropole rattachée au patriarcat de ConstantinopleLouis Bréhier, Vie et mort de Byzance, Paris, Albin Michel,‎ 1946. . En 1038, le futur roi de Hongrie André Ier trouve refuge à Kiev, où il épouse Anastasia, fille de Yaroslav le Sage. Les troupes du Grand-Duc combattent les Yatvingians, à la frontière de la Prusse, puis en 1040 les Lituaniens. En 1042, son fils, Vladimir, mène une campagne de pacification. Yaroslav accueille le roi anglais, Edouard l’exilé. De plus, en 1042, le prince Yaroslav le Sage est d'une grande aide dans la lutte pour le trône royal polonais au petit-fils de Boleslas le Brave, Casimir. Iziaslav, fils du prince, épouse Gertrude, fille du roi de Pologne Mieszko II. En juin 1043, une expédition conduite par Vladimir, prince de Novgorod. Sa flotte est détruite par la marine byzantine alors qu'il tente une expédition contre Constantinople. C'est le début d'une guerre entre Kiev et Byzance, la dernière. Elle se termine en 1046. C'est un échec qui occasionne de lourdes pertes. En 1044 Yaroslav organise une campagne contre les Lituaniens. En 1045, le Grand Prince Yaroslav le Sage et la princesse Irina (Ingegerd) vont à Novgorod, chez leur fils, Vladimir, pour poser la première pierre de la cathédrale Sainte-Sophie, au lieu de l'ancienne en bois qui a brûlé. Le Traité de paix signé en 1046 entre Kiev et Byzance reprend les dispositions commerciales de 944. Il prévoit l’engagement de nouveaux mercenaires russes. L’alliance est renforcée par le mariage du fils de Yaroslav le Sage, Vsevolod, avec une fille de Constantin IX Monomaque. Des générations entières d'historiens en ont rêvé. Quelque part à Kiev serait dissimulé un trésor inestimable : la bibliothèque de Iaroslav le Sage. Ce dernier fut prince de Kiev et de Novgorod de 1019 à 1054. Il compte parmi les premiers souverains d'Europe à s'être soucié de la lecture et de son enseignement parmi ses sujetsCent grands mystères et énigmes d'Ukraine, Olga Gouk, Ed. Arii, Kiev 2010.. La création de sa bibliothèque date de 1037. Le prince s'en préoccupe pendant 17 ans, jusqu'à sa mort. Les livres sont des chefs-d'œuvre uniques, qu'il fait traduire en vieux slave souvent depuis le grec''Cent grands mystères et énigmes d'Ukraine'', Olga Gouk, Ed. Arii, Kiev 2010.. Yaroslav comprend beaucoup de langues et participe aussi aux traductions. C'est dans sa maison d'édition que se sont développées les bases des lois de la principauté de Kiev. Les ouvrages de la bibliothèque de Yaroslav le Sage servent aussi de dots pour ses filles''Cent grands mystères et énigmes d'Ukraine'', Olga Gouk, Ed. Arii, Kiev 2010. . * * * * * La fin du règne (1047-1054) . thumb|260px|Vyshhorod. Monument des Grands princes de Kiev. En 1047, en Pologne, Miecław est battu et tué près de Płock par les armées de Casimir Ier, dit le Restaurateur et de Yaroslav le Sage. En 1048, arrive à Kiev des ambassadeurs de Henri Ier de France; pour demander la main de la fille de Yaroslav, Anna. Le règne de Yaroslav le Sage dure 37 ans. Il passe les dernières années de sa vie à Vyshgorod, château fort et résidence des monarques de la Rus sur le Dniepr depuis 946. On sait que pour maintenir la paix sur les frontières nord il envoie annuellement aux Varègues 300 hryvnia d'argent. Cette somme est modeste et symbolique. Mais elle lui garantit la paix avec les Vikings et la protection des terres du nord. En 1051, un synode réuni par le grand prince Yaroslav le Sage nomme Hilarion métropolite de Kiev, mais sans l’accord de Constantinople. Il est le premier Russe à occuper une fonction réservée jusqu'alors à des Grecs. Toutefois ce n'est pas son activité politique et administrative qui le rend célèbre mais son rôle culturel dans une société en plein épanouissement culturel''Patrimoine littéraire européen: Le Moyen age, de l'Oural a l'Atlantique : littératures d'Europe Orientale : anthologie en langue française''. T. 4a, Volume 4, Jean-Claude Polet, De Boeck Supérieur, 1993.. Yaroslav le Sage décède le 20 février 1054 à Vyshgorod dans les bras de son fils Vsevolod. Sa femme, Ingigerda, lui survit quatre ans. Toutefois, la date du décès n'est pas acceptée par tous les chercheurs. V. K. Ziborov date de cet événement 17 février 1054. Le 20 février est donc le début du règne de Iziaslav Ier, prince de Kiev. Le testament de Yaroslav le Sage écarte Vseslav de Polotsk, son petit-neveu, et Rostislav de Novgorod, son petit-fils qui fomentent des troublesJoseph Fr. Michaud, Louis Gabriel Michaud, Biographie universelle, ancienne et moderne, Volume 67, Michaud frères, 1840. . * * * * * Sarcophage de Yaroslav . thumb||260px|Sarcophage de Yaroslav le Sage à la cathédrale Sainte-Sophie. Yaroslav est enterré à Sainte-Sophie dans l'ex-tombeau de marbre du Pape saint Clément, que son père a fait venir après une défaite des Byzantins. Le tombeau qui fait six tonnes est toujours intacte. Au XXe siècle le sarcophage de Yaroslav le Sage est ouvert trois fois: en 1936, 1939 et 1964. En 2009, les restes dans le tombeau de la cathédrale Sainte-Sophie sont envoyés pour examen. Lors de l'autopsie les résultats disent que seulement des ossements de deux femmes subsistent : un squelette datant de la Rus' de Kiev, et un autre plus vieux de mille ans, datant des Scythes. Le premier appartient selon les scientifiques à une travailleuse, donc en rien apparentée à la famille princière. Il semble des fidèles orthodoxes de la cathédrale Sainte-Sophie lors de la retraite des occupants allemands de Kiev à l'automne 1943 soient partis avec les restes de Yaroslav. Une icône venant du tombeau est retrouvée dans l'église Sainte-Trinité à Brooklyn, en 1973. Selon les historiens, les restes du grand-duc se trouvent aux États-Unis. * * * * * thumb|center|600px|Yaroslav le Sage et quelques uns de ses guerriers. * * * * * * * * * * MARIAGES ET DESCENDANCE . Mariages . thumb|260px|Yaroslav le Sage et la princesse suédoise Ingigerda. Sa première femme, probablement norvégienne, nommée Anna, est capturée en 1018 à Kiev capturé par le roi polonais Boleslaw avec ses sœurs et emmenée en Pologne. Seconde épouse (1019) : Ingegerd de Suède (1001-1050), rebaptisée Irina ou Anna, fille du roi Olof III Skötkonung (980 - 1022), premier roi chrétien de Suède et Estrid of the Obotrites (979 - 1035), une princesse slave du Mecklembourg. Elle prend une part active aux affaires publiques, en particulier an niveau des relations avec les pays d'Europe du Nord, et joue un rôle non négligeable au niveau des liens des liens qui se tissent entre le Grand-Duché de Kiev et la principauté de Polotsk. Sainte Anna Novgorod fonde le premier couvent de Kiev. Sous l'année 1050, la Chronique signale la mort de la princesse Ingigerd, fille du roi de Suède et épouse du prince russe Yaroslav le Sage. Les trois filles du prince Iaroslav le Sage sont mariées aux rois de Suède, de Hongrie et de France. Car, de même qu'au temps de Vladimir, c'est l'alliance avec Byzance qui est recherchée, sous le règne de Iaroslav le Sage, l'alliance kiévienne a grand prestige''Le Malheur russe: Essai sur le meurtre politique'', Nouvelles Etudes Historiques, Hélène Carrère d'Encausse, Fayard, 1988. . En 1042 aucun des fils de Yaroslav le Sage n'est encore marié. Ce n'est que vers 1043 que son fils aîné Vladimir, né en 1020, se marie et a un fils Rostislav, né vers 1045. La période des apanages débute en 1054, peu avant la mort du prince Yaroslav le Sage, au moment où il divise la Rus en volostes qu'il lègue à ses fils, ce qui déclenche un processus de fractionnement des terres russes. * * * * * Descendance . thumb|260px||Yaroslav le Sage (reconstitution de son visage).thumb|260px|Le roi Salomon de Hongrie agressant sa mère, Anastasia de Kiev.thumb|260px|Iziaslav de Kiev.thumb|258px|Sviatoslav (à droite) avec sa famille.thumb|259px|Anne de Kiev, reine de France. Yaroslav marie ses fils et filles aux familles royales européennes. Il marie sa sœur, Maria Dobroniega de Kiev (1012-1087), au roi de Pologne Casimir (1016-1058), en 1041. ¤ Ilya de Novgorod (10??-1020), fils de Yaroslav le Sage et sa première épouse est prince de Novgorod en 1015RUSSIA, RURIKID. Comme il meurt nous ne lui connaissance aucune alliance. C'est la seule exception. ¤ Vladimir de Novgorod (1020-1052). Sous l'année 1052 est rapportée la mort à Novgorod du prince de Novgorod, Vladimir, fils aîné de Yaroslav le Sage. Vladimir construit à Novgorod la cathédrale Sainte-Sophie. Il est canonisé par l'Eglise orthodoxe. Selon le généalogiste russe N. A. Baumgarten il est a été marié à la fille du comte Liudolf de Brunswick (c. 1003 – 23 April 1038), Margrave de Frise, OdeRUSSIA, RURIKID, mais ce fait est contesté par l'historien A. V. Nazarenko. ¤ Agathe de Kiev (1022-1058), épouse de Edward l'Exilé, héritier du trône d'Angleterre. ¤ Anastasia de Kiev (1023-1075/1093) se marie avec le roi André de Hongrie (1014-1060), en 1038. Elle est dite regina Ungariorum, mater Salomonis regisRUSSIA, RURIKID. ¤ Iziaslav Ier de Kiev (1024-1078) épouse la sœur du roi de Pologne Casimir, Gertrude de Pologne (1025 - 1108). Prince de Turov de 1045 à 1052, ainsi que de Novgorod de 1052 à 1054, il est Grand-prince de Kiev de 1054 à 1068, puis de 1069 à 1073, et enfin de 1076 à 1078. Il est tué à la bataille de Nezhatinaia Niva, le 3 octobre 1078RUSSIA, RURIKID. ¤ Elizabeth de Kiev (1025-1066) épouse le roi de Norvège, Harald le Sévère (1015-1066), en 1044RUSSIA, RURIKID. Veuve elle épouse Sven de Danemark. ¤ Sviatoslav II de Kiev (1027-1076), prince de Tchernigov de 1054 à 1073, puis Grand-prince de la Rus' de Kiev. Il est marié à une certaine, qui vient du Caucase, puis l’époux d’Oda, fille du comte Léopold Ier de Babenberg. ¤ Vsevolod I Yaroslavich of Kiev (1030-1093), prince de Pereïaslavl de 1054 à 1073 et prince de Tchernigov de 1073 à 1078. Il règne après la mort de son père sur les villes de Rostov-sur-le-Don et de Souzda. Il est marié à la fille de l’Empereur de Byzance Constantin Monomach, en 1046, Anastasia, dite aussi Zoé ou Irène, morte en 1067. La Primary Chronicle cite la naissance de Vsevolod, un quatrième fils en 1030180. Snorre nomment Valdemar, Vissivald et Holte the Bold comme fils du roi JarisleifRUSSIA, RURIKID. ¤ Vyacheslav de Smolensk (1033-1057), Prince. Le nom de sa femme est inconnu. ¤ Igor de Volynia (1036-1060). Ce prince de Smolensk, en 10057, épouse une princesse allemande Kunigunde, comtesse Orlamyunde. ¤ C'est en l'an de grâce 1048 que le roi de France Henri 1er (1010-1060), dont l'épouse vient de mourir sans lui laisser un héritier mâle, envoie au grand prince de Kiev, Yaroslav le Sage, une imposante ambassade pour demander en mariage sa fille Anna de Kiev (1036-1075/1078)RUSSIA, RURIKID. Reine de France 1051-1078, elle est pieuse et charitable. A la mort d'Henri Ier (1060) Philippe Ier étant mineur, la reine participe au gouvernement avec Baudouin V de Flandre<Yaroslav le Sage<. En France, il y a dans la ville de Senlis un monument représentant Anna. Son remariage avec Raoul III le Grand, comte de Valois, fait scandale. Raoul étant déjà marié il répudie sa femme, refusant de se séparer d’Anne, il est excommunié. Anne meurt dans un couventRUSSIA, RURIKID. * * * * * * * * * * APRÈS LA MORT DU PRINCE . thumb||260px|Kiev au XIe siècle. Yaroslav le Sage (1015-1054) conclut un traité avec le roi de Norvège Olaf, traité qui fixe la frontière entre ces deux pays sur le Lutenfjord (près de Tromsô). La mort de Yaroslav déclenche une guerre au sujet de cette frontière. Titmar Merseburg écrit qu'à cette époque, grâce à Yaroslav, Kiev est déjà une très grande ville, dans laquelle il y a environ 400 églises et 8 marchés. Un autre chroniqueur occidental du même siècle, Adam de Brême, voit en Kiev la rivale de Constantinople. Le très pieux Prince Yaroslav le Sage commence à être vénéré en Russie immédiatement après sa mort. La première mention figure au XIe siècle dans les Actes des prêtres de l'Église de Hambourg (1075). Adam de Brême nous dit que Yaroslav est un saint. Yaroslav le Sage n'est pas formellement inclus parmi les saints de l'Église orthodoxe russe. Comme Yaroslav est marié à Ingegerd - fille de roi suédois Olaf Shetkonunga, il est mentionné à plusieurs reprises dans les sagas scandinaves, où il apparaît sous le nom de rois de Yarisleyva Holmgard, c'est à dire Novgorod. En 1834 un professeur à l'Université de Saint-Petersbourg, Senkovsky, traduit en russe la Saga de Eymund, il y apprend que Eymund le Viking et ses hommes se battent pour Yaroslav le Sage. * * * * * thumb|center|600px|Yaroslav le sage. * * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Histoire militaire russe Catégorie:Noblesse russe Catégorie:Nationalisme russe Catégorie:Moyen Âge Catégorie:Naissance en 978 Catégorie:Décès en 1054 Catégorie:Monarque de Russie du XIe siècle Catégorie:Riourikides Catégorie:Rus' de Kiev Catégorie:Personnage du Dit de la campagne d'Igor Catégorie:Souverain de Kiev